<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beatrice by livingforfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262586">Beatrice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforfiction/pseuds/livingforfiction'>livingforfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bosch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Other, just a fangirl mind wandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforfiction/pseuds/livingforfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanciful attempt at Julia's return in S7. Totally non-canon and totally made up from daydreaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beatrice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all, I'm so happy Julia's gonna be back, that's why I wrote this even though I know it's pure, pure fangirl fantasies. Anyways I hope it's decent, at least lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bosch”, Grace’s hoarse voice greeted him as he walked past her office.<br/>“Morning, LT,” says Harry, stopping.<br/>Grace leans against the door frame, and dials down her voice: “You have a visitor. At your desk,” she informs, gesturing to the side with her eyes.<br/>“Okay, thanks.”<br/>As he walks to his desk, he sees the long red hair dangling from the back of the chair. She’s swinging slightly, side to side, waiting. Her hair is longer, but he still recognizes her. He slows down his pace, thinking of the right words. “You can turn around now,” he says.<br/>She spins, surprised, and gets up on her feet. “Hey…” says Julia. “Sorry I stopped by unannounced.”<br/>“No problem,” he replies. He feels the tension, but he wants to do everything he can to dissipate it. They’re grown people, and they should act like such, he thinks.<br/>“Do you have five minutes? There’s a case I need to tell you about.”<br/>“Sure. Follow me,” he said and walked them to the break room.<br/>“Wow. It’s been a while. Did they remodel this?" she says as she walks in.<br/>“A bit, yes. It looks nice.”<br/>They sat facing each other, and she took a flash drive out of the pocket of her jeans. “Listen…” she started, fidgeting with it between her fingers. “That Clayton case, the fourteen-year-old girl…”<br/>He nods, “The guy’s in prison. He made a deal, and we caught the larger net too.”<br/>“Yeah, well…” she slides the drive to him. “I’m afraid there’s more to it.”<br/>Even more? He thinks. “How?”<br/>“Around two or three girls that were killed the same way… we couldn’t find anything until my Lt. heard that you caught the guy, and we found a possible connection.”<br/>He picks the drive in his fingers, and the image of Daisy’s killer fades into his mind even though he wishes he could stop that from happening. “He said he killed Daisy in self-defense.” He says.<br/>“Do you believe that?”<br/>“No, but we could never prove otherwise.”<br/>“I hope this is it,” she says, releasing a deep sigh from the bottom of her throat. “I can’t stand looking at these," she points to the drive.<br/>“You’re telling me there are other girls we missed?”<br/>She nods. “I don’t know how it could happen, but yes. I guess our district filed it as an unsolved.”<br/>“Well, good…” he keeps flipping the drive in his fingers. “I’ll get to this right now… you didn’t have to bother coming all the way here.”<br/>“I actually came to see Jerry. And since I was coming, well…”<br/>He couldn’t stop the need for further information from growing inside of him.<br/>“Good, thank you. I don’t think he’s here yet.”<br/>“It’s okay, I’ll wait for him.” She says with a subtle smile and takes her phone out of her pocket.<br/>“Alright,” he replies as he gets on his feet. When he’s about to leave, he catches sight of the lock screen of her phone, as she sets it on the table after checking the time. It’s… a girl? He thinks. A little girl. Clear hair, with a balloon in her arms. At that point, he’s already walking out.</p><p>Later, after reviewing the flash’s content and checking that, indeed, there were more girls who fell victim of Daisy’s killer, he got the time to ask Jerry what he’d been wanting to know the whole morning.<br/>“Can I ask you why Julia came to see you this morning?”<br/>“Yeah, we’re throwing a small gathering at a bowling bar. Hart is retiring.”<br/>“From Pacific?”<br/>“That’s right. He was a big influence for me in the Academy, so… I’m a part of it.”<br/>“Great.” he says, relieved with the information he got.<br/>“You should come too”, replies Jerry.<br/>“Maybe… I don’t think he likes me, though.”<br/>“Harry, eighty percent of the Department doesn’t like you, and they still invite you to retirement parties. C’mon, he’ll love to see you there.”<br/>“Alright,” he says with a smirk. Jerry’s right about that one.<br/>.…………………………………………………….<br/>....... …………………………………………….<br/>A few days later he walks into the bar that has a bowling space in the back, and although consciously he wanted to avoid having to face her, he couldn’t think of a single reason why he was coming. He told Maddie he was going to have a nice evening with friends, when the truth is, the gathering in itself didn’t make a difference for him, not really.<br/>He couldn’t even admit it to himself; he envied the way she didn’t seem to falter to the tension between the two of them. It’s been years, and they haven’t had a single talk, yet, she showed up to that station treating him like an equal, like everything was fine. That morning, he felt less of an adult than her.<br/>Maybe it’s that flashy self-confidence he wanted to crack. He envied it, so he needed to disarm it.<br/>“Sit,” she said, welcoming to her table.<br/>“Thanks,” he replies, and he sits, starting to discreetly observe her. Her clothes are kind of the same, and her hair is the same - though longer -.<br/>A few steps away, Jerry stands in line, about to throw a ball; he’s bent forward, and with him is the girl he saw a few days ago in Julia’s phone. The child seems immersed in the game.<br/>Harry notices and frowns, as he notices how Julia observes her.<br/>“Is she yours?” he asks.<br/>“Yes,”<br/>“I had no idea,” he begins. “Congrats on that.”<br/>“Thanks.” She replies sincerely.<br/>“How old is she now?”<br/>“Turned five in November.”<br/>The girl is almost blond. And she looks like her, if he pays attention to the face features.<br/>Maybe the kid is the reason why she acted differently that he thought she would. Who more than him knows how a child can change you.<br/>Progressively, Harry realizes the child’s age indicates she was born not long after Julia was transferred. “The same year you left to Pacific,” he says.<br/>“Yeah… too many changes at once, but this one… although it was terrifying, I won’t deny, it’s the best change I could have got.”<br/>Would any other person in his position do the same thing? Think the same way? He wonders that, as he starts doing something he couldn’t help himself from doing: counting months. Maybe it was pretentious, or bold, or simply incorrect. But it was too much to pass on it.<br/>He’s watching the kid again. He observes her face, her features, the way she walks forward and drops the ball, and then walks backwards again.<br/>“How are you?” he asks her, before sliding in a subsequent question, aimed at his target. “Are you alone with her?”<br/>“I’m fine, thank God. And no, my family has this one on a pedestal. You figure; first grandkid, first niece… she’s kind of a community child.”<br/>He smiles, refraining himself from asking anything else. He would never, he doesn’t feel like he has the right, although he does have questions. And a particularly burning one he won’t mention.<br/>Still, he watches the kid, how she listens to Jerry; he spends the night trying to find anything familiar in her. He tells himself that if he can’t find anything, if there’s nothing that catches his eyes, then he probably got the wrong idea.<br/>“What’s her name?” he asks her.<br/>“Beatrice,” says Julia.<br/><em>Beatrice</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>